Spritztour
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Severus Snape hätte einige gute Gründe, Dumbledore umzubringen. Und es werden noch mehr! Der Alte hat ihn an einen Touri-Strand bestellt. Mit einem Gummiboot. Einem knallroten.


**A/N:** Ein neuer snapischer Oneshot von mir! Ihr mochtet den Snape-Trauma-Shot scheinbar ganz gerne, daher könnte es ja sein, dass ihr den hier auch mögt... Nur so ein Gefühl von mir.

Eine kurze Erläuterung: dies hier ist ein alter Beitrag zum Sommerwettbewerb des HPFFA (ja, ich mach da bei einigen Wettbewerben mit) und de Aufgabe beinhaltete einige Film- und Songzitate. Vielleicht findet die ja jemand?

**Spritztour**

'Eines Tages werde ich ihn umbringen!', dachte Severus Snape zähneknirschend, während er an dem überfüllten Strand von Bournemouth entlang lief. 'Irgendwann wird der alte Mann für diese Demütigung bezahlen!'

Einige Meter links von ihm planschte eine Kindergruppe ausgelassen im Wasser und als er an ihnen vorüber lief, rief ein kleiner Junge: „Guckt mal, der Mann dort! Der mit der großen Nase! Er hat ein knallrotes Gummiboot!"

Die Kinder drehten sich nach ihm um und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Severus musste sich sehr beherrschen, sie nicht augenblicklich anzufahren und zur Schnecke zu machen, doch so begnügte er sich mit einem vernichtenden Blick in ihre Richtung, der ihr Gelächter abrupt zum Verstummen brachte.

'Kleine Mistblagen!'

Ihm war immer noch nicht klar, was er an diesem scheußlichen Ort eigentlich sollte. Der Schulleiter hatte ihm nur die Zeit und den Ort ihres Treffens mittgeteilt, aber nicht den Zweck. Außerdem hatte er ihm aufgetragen, ein Boot mitzubringen. Und da er auf die Schnelle kein richtiges mehr hatte besorgen können, musste er sich das peinliche, übergroße Gummiboot von der schrulligen Muggelkundeprofessorin ausleihen, das er jetzt über einen zu vollen Strand schleppte.

Selbst nach einigem Grübeln war er nicht hinter den Sinn der Exkursion gekommen und so war er am Morgen mit äußerst schlechter Laune nach Bournemouth aufgebrochen und suchte jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde vergeblich den Strand nach einer Spur von Albus Dumbledore ab.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre er nicht hier. Ferien bedeuteten für ihn eigentlich, gemütliches sich in die Forschung stürzen, am Spinner's End in seinem Tränkekeller. Dort war es still, kalt, dunkel und menschenleer! Traumhaft!

Vor allem in Anbetracht der Vorgänge in der Zaubererwelt fielen ihm tausend wichtigere Dinge ein, die er in diesem Moment hätte tun können. Draco Malfoy war beauftragt worden, im folgenden Schuljahr Albus Dumbledore umzubringen und es war ihnen noch immer nicht gelungen, mehr über die Horcruxe herauszufinden.

Lord Voldemort bereitete irgendwo seine Machtübernahme vor und was taten seine mächtigsten Gegenspieler? Sie sollten sich an einem Strand treffen.

Und an was für einem Strand, dachte Severus leicht verzweifelt.

Touristen quetschten sich wie die Sardinen in der sengenden Sonne und es gab nicht einen Sandfleck mehr, der zwischen den Massen der Strandlaken hervor geblinzelt hätte. Es müffelte nach einer Mischung aus Schweiß, Salz und Sonnencreme und als Severus über ein langes, sonnenverbranntes Bein stieg, wäre er beinahe gestürzt.

Grausam.

Wenn der Schulleiter nicht demnächst auftauchte, würde er verschwinden.

Er beschloss, den Strand noch einmal hinab zu laufen, auch wenn ihm vor Hitze schon fast schwindelig war. Er war Sonne einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt.

Vor Sonnenbrand hatte er keine Angst. Vorsorglich hatte er sich drei unterschiedliche Sunblocker gebraut, sich damit eingerieben und wenn jetzt auch nur ein UV-Strahl eine seiner wertvollen Hautzellen angreifen konnte, würde er sich eigenhändig die Zunge abschneiden. Er war stolz auf seine blasse Haut und würde eher sterben, als am ersten September gebräunt zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung entdeckte er einige Hundert Meter weiter einen Menschenauflauf. Wo Tumult war, konnte Dumbledore nicht fern sein!

Severus beschleunigte seinen Schritt und stürzte prompt über eine Sandburg.

Ein kleiner Junge, der damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Sand in einen Eimer zu schaufeln, fing plötzlich äußerst empört an zu schreien.

"Meine Sandburg! Du hast sie kaputt gemacht!"

Severus antwortete ihm nicht, sondern schoss seinen berüchtigten Todesblick auf den Jungen ab. Der erwiderte den Blick jedoch erstaunlich gefasst, mit einem für ein Kind wirklich außergewöhnlich diabolischen Blick. Severus war fasziniert. Der Kleine erinnerte ihn an sich selbst im selben Alter. Nachdem der Junge sich unbeeindruckt abgewandt hatte, umrundete der Tränkemeister vorsichtig den Rest der Burg.

Der Tumult war inzwischen noch größer geworden und er beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Er erkannte jetzt, was die Menschenansammlung ausgelöst hatte.

Mitten auf dem Strand stand ein kleiner Eiswagen. Eine scheinbar kilometerlange Schlange hatte sich gebildet und Kinder rannten mit verschmierten Gesichtern zwischen den Beinen der Erwachsenen herum. Und tatsächlich.

Zwischen den ganzen verwirrten Muggeln stand niemand anderes als ein selig grinsender Albus Dumbledore.

Anders als Severus hatte er sich jedoch nicht sehr große Mühe mit seiner Muggelverkleidung gegeben. Er trug zwar nicht seinen üblichen bodenlangen, schweren Umhang, sondern eine hellblaue, seidene, nur kurz übers Knie reichende Version, mit kurzen Ärmeln, die ihn aussehen ließ, wie ein Palästinenser. Dieser Eindruck wurde von seinem Zaubererhut jedoch wieder zu Nichte gemacht.

Den einen Arm mitsamt seiner Hand hatte er vollkommen einbandagiert und Severus wusste, dass er die Fluchschäden verbergen wollte, die er sich beim Zerstören eines Horcruxes zugezogen hatte. In der anderen Hand hielt er ein riesiges Softeis, von dem von Zeit zu Zeit ein übersehener Tropfen auf seine Hand fiel.

Severus hatte bei seinem Anblick alle Lust verloren, sich mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen und wollte sich grade dezent zurück ziehen, als der Schulleiter rief: "Severus! Da bist du ja _endlich_."

'Ich bringe ihn um!', dachte er erneut verärgert, sagte aber nur kühl: "Guten Tag, Schulleiter. Ihr Eis sieht köstlich aus."

"Das ist es auch!", antwortete Dumbledore und kam fröhlich auf den Zaubertränkeprofessor zugelaufen, während er von allen Umstehenden angestarrt wurde. "Wie ich sehe, hast du an das Boot gedacht. Großartig! Lust auf eine kleine Spritztour?"

Severus wartete, bis Dumbledore neben ihm stand und zischte ihm dann zu: "Was soll das hier?"

Der andere lachte jedoch nur. "Überraschung, Severus! Wir haben Urlaub."

'Ja, genau und irgendwo plant Lord Voldemort seine Rückkehr.'

Sie ließen das Boot zu Wasser und Albus ließ sich mit einigem Geplatsche endlich darin nieder. "So, jetzt musst du uns noch raus rudern", verkündete der Schulleiter und Severus setzte sich auf die hölzerne Ruderbank.

Zu Beginn wusste er nicht richtig etwas mit den Rudern anzufangen, doch nach einiger Zeit kam er in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Als das Boot weit genug vom Strand und den badenden Muggeln entfernt war, wandte er den gleichen Zauber an, wie schon Hagrid, nachdem er Harry von den Dursleys abgeholt hatte und das Gummigefährt schoss ohne sein Zutun über die blaue See.

Während der Fahrt versuchte er nicht, etwas aus dem Schulleiter herauszubekommen und so schwiegen die beiden sich an, obwohl Dumbledore von Zeit zu Zeit leise irgendeine Melodie summte.

"Wie weit müssen wir noch raus?", fragte Severus nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde Fahrt und drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter um.

Dumbledore jedoch antwortete ihm nicht. Er hatte konzentriert die Augen geschlossen und seinen Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt.

Severus spürte die Magie, die von dem alten Mann ausging und fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern stoppte das Boot. Dann wartete er.

Nach einer Weile fing das Boot an zu zittern und schließlich hob es mit einem merkwürdigen Platschgeräusch von der Wasseroberfläche ab.

'Spinnt er jetzt komplett?'

Seine Geduld war am Ende. "Entschuldigung, Schulleiter, aber was genau soll das?"

Dumbledore öffnete seine Augen und lächelte Severus an, während das Boot immer schneller weiter aufstieg.

"Entspann dich, Severus!", antwortete er ruhig und seine gütigen Augen sahen ihn verständnisvoll und wohlwollend an.

'Irgendwann werde ich es tun! Irgendwann ist Schluss mit seinem Getue!'

"Ich bin entspannt. Ich frage mich nur, was genau an einem fliegenden _Gummiboot _uns im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort weiterhelfen kann!" Severus brauste nicht auf, doch jeder der ihn kannte, hätte sich schleunigst für was auch immer er falsch gemacht haben könnte entschuldigt.

So jedoch nicht Dumbledore. "Severus, du brauchst mal eine Pause. Einfach mal weit weg von allem!"

"Habe ich das grade richtig verstanden?", fragte er ungläubig nach. "In unserem Gespräch war die Rede von "einem dringenden Notfall". Wo ist hier irgendwo auf der Nordsee bitte ein Notfall? Schiffbrüchige zu retten gehört eigentlich nicht zu meinen Jobs."

Dumbledore antwortete nicht. Er sprach den Spruch für eine extrastabile Kopfblase.

Die Blase, die erschien, umschloss allerdings nicht nur seinen Kopf, sondern dehnte sich aus und legte sich um das ganze Gummiboot mitsamt seiner Insassen.

Severus sah mit Erstaunen, dass ihr Flugboot inzwischen schon einen beeindruckenden Abstand zur Erde aufgebaut hatte. Er konnte die englische Küste ebenso wie die französische von oben betrachten. In dem Moment murmelte Dumbledore noch ein Wort und die Blase wurde trüb und undurchsichtig.

Dann wandte er sich an den Lehrer und fuhr mit dem unterbrochenen Gespräch fort: "Severus, _du _bist der Notfall! Man muss sich auch mal Zeit für sich selbst nehmen. Ich schätze deine Bemühungen sehr, aber in letzter Zeit hast du es übertrieben. Voldemort wird nicht gewinnen, nur weil du mal einen Tag frei nimmst."

"Ich hätte mir gerne Zeit für mich selbst genommen, Schulleiter! Aber da Sie es ja bevorzugen, mich auf einen Trip ins All einzuladen, wurde daraus leider nichts."

Dumbledore antwortete darauf nichts und auch Severus schwieg wieder. Er hatte einiges erwartet, aber nicht das.

'Ich bin also ein Notfall und muss daher in den Weltraum reisen. Sicher.'

Einen Moment lang begrub er jegliche Hoffnung, dass es mit Hilfe dieses alten verrückten Mannes gelingen konnte, den genialen dunklen Lord zu besiegen, doch dann dachte er an all die Dinge zurück, die eben dieser verrückte Mann für ihn getan hatte und er beschloss zu warten.

Kurz bevor das Boot in seiner Blase aus der Atmosphäre austreten konnte, fragte er jedoch nur zur Sicherheit: "Wir sind hier drin sicher?"

"So sicher, wie der Guhl bei den Weasleys."

Mit dieser Antwort wusste Severus nicht viel anzufangen und doch begnügte er sich mit einem mürrischen Blick und ungläubigem Schnauben.

Sie stiegen noch einige Minuten und dann ließ Dumbledore das Boot anhalten.

"Du darfst jetzt raus sehen." Er klang wie ein stolzer Papa, der seinem Sohn ein tolles Geschenk überreichte.

"Vielen herzlichen Dank!", sagte Severus sarkastisch, doch er lehnte sich vorsichtig zur Seite, um über den Rand des Bootes zu linsen.

Während sich die Blase um sie herum klärte, begann es in seinem Magen zu rumoren.

"Faszinierend, nicht wahr?", konstatierte Dumbledore gedankenverloren. "Völlig losgelöst, von der Erde."

Severus hatte das starke Verlangen, sich zu übergeben. Unter ihnen, in unmöglicher Entfernung befand sich die Erde. Ein blaugrüner Ball mit weißen Wolkenschlieren und nur wenig Landmasse. Es war furchtbar.

"Sir, bei allem nötigen Respekt! Sie sind verrückt!", sagte er aufgebracht und ließ sich verängst-, _sehr beeindruckt_ auf den Boden des Gummibootes zurückplumpsen. Das half jedoch auch nicht, weil er jetzt einen ungehinderten Blick nach oben in die dunklen Weiten des Universums hatte. Also schloss er kurzerhand die Augen.

"Dumm ist der, der Dummes tut", antwortete der scheußliche alte Mann in seinem entsetzlich gelassenen Tonfall. Severus konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber er meinte, den Schulleiter lächeln zu _hören_.

"Und Sie haben grade etwas sehr, _sehr_ Dummes getan!" Warum konnte man sich mit diesem Mann nur nicht unterhalten, wie mit einem geistig gesunden Menschen?

"Weißt du, Severus, manchmal macht es Sinn, sich noch einmal genau vor Augen zu führen, für was man eigentlich kämpft." Und wie geschwollen er daherredete!

"Offen gesagt ist mir das gleichgültig", presste Severus zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. "Bitte lassen Sie uns runter!"

Severus Snape bat nicht gerne jemanden um etwas. Dazu musste schon einiges passieren.

"Wie du möchtest, Severus, aber vorher schaust du noch einmal hinab auf unseren wunderbaren Planeten und lässt ihn auf dich wirken."

Das war eindeutig ein sehr blumiger Befehl. Der Lehrer nahm all seine Willenskraft zusammen und linste über den Rand des Bootes. Beim zweiten Mal war es weniger erschreckend. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich nur minimal und auch der Drang, seinen Magen zu entleeren blieb aus. Dennoch konnte er nicht sagen, dass ihn der Anblick seiner Heimat aus der ultimativen Vogelperspektive irgendwie berührt hätte.

Diese unermessliche Stille des Alls, die unendliche Weite über und den kleinen blauen Ball unter sich, das alles ging praktisch bedeutungslos an ihm vorbei. Severus hustete und sah auf.

"Oh nein! Wir werden von einem Satelliten gerammt!", rief er dramatisch und war nur leicht enttäuscht, als Dumbledore nicht mal mit einer Augenbraue zuckte. "Nun gut, werden wir nicht", gab er zu und starrte seinen alten Lehrmeister finster an. "Trotzdem wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie uns jetzt runter manövrieren würden."

"Aber sehr gern, lieber Severus."

Während das Boot wieder tiefer sank, schwiegen die beiden, bis Dumbledore mit rauer Stimme murmelte: "Danke."

Er taxierte den Tränkemeister mit seinen stechenden blauen Augen und sein Blick sagte deutlich: "Du weißt wofür."

Severus tat, als hätte er nichts gehört und fragte: "Wenn Sie schon dabei sind, können Sie mich am Spinner's End aussteigen lassen?"

ooOOoo


End file.
